The present invention relates to an electronic patch thermometer and particularly to an electronic patch thermometer for attaching to or disposing on targeted measuring objects (such as human skin or mouth cavity surface, indoor or outdoor, container surfaces, water tanks, and the likes) to measure temperature quickly, conveniently and easily.
There are many different types of electronic thermometers now available for measuring human body temperature, such as rigid pen-like thermometers, flexible pen-like thermometers, pacifier thermometers, infrared ear thermometers, and the likes. Most electronic thermometers adopt a basic principle: resistance values of thermistor or other thermal induction elements change when they are subject to different temperatures, then the incurred changes are calculated and converted to temperatures. It usually takes about sixty seconds to complete required measurements and calculations. It is a rather long period of time in terms of temperature measurement. People often feel uneasy or uncomfortable, especially for some patient groups (such as infants). Moreover, while the infrared ear thermometers can measure temperatures rather quickly, accuracy of measurements are dubious due to changes of ambient temperature and complexity of operations (such as the induction elements are difficult to focus on the tympanic drum due to tortuous auditory canals, or the measuring elements have faulty responses and measurements due to wide swing of ambient temperatures).
Operating procedures for electronic thermometers set forth above generally include the steps of: sterilize and put on probe cover, turn on the device, enter standby mode, place the thermometer to measuring locations (usually oral cavities, axilla, rectal or skin surfaces), proceed measurements and display measured values by Celsius or Fahrenheit degrees. Hence people who take the measurement have to be in a conscious condition, and all other activities must be suspended. Measurement procedures are routines (such as turn on the devices, place the devices to the measuring locations, try to make thermal balance, etc.) and measuring time is consumptive. All this creates a lot of problems.
In addition, there are many other temperature measuring apparatus have been developed for measuring temperatures of objects other than human body, such as indoor/outdoor electronic thermometers, bathtub thermometers, feeding bottle thermometers and the likes. Most of these thermometers are integrally formed. To take measurements, people have to go outdoors (such as outdoor thermometers), or xe2x80x9cvery closexe2x80x9d to the thermometers, or even submerge the thermometers in fluid food (such as feeding bottle thermometers). Besides being not convenient and having sanitary concerns, there are also safety concerns when measuring high temperature is involved (such as boiling water, high temperature containers).
Therefore, the primary object of the invention is to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides an electronic patch thermometer for measuring human body temperature that has a shrunk measuring end (shaped like a patch) that can be attached to people""s skin or put in oral cavity continuously and comfortably without using battery. Measuring time is short and measurement may be done whenever desired without interfering user""s activity (such as sleeping), and also conforms to environmental protection requirements.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electronic patch thermometer for measuring non-human body temperature that can be attached to or disposed on a targeted location such as indoor/outdoor objects or household goods and lavatory facilities to simplify operation procedures and improve protection for people.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system on chip (SOC) technology to integrate electronic elements to facilitate mass production and to increase popularity of the product.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a low cost electronic patch thermometer to substitute mercury thermometers in medical institutions or homes to reduce mercury pollution.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a simple measuring method that can measure temperature instantly and accurately.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the electronic patch thermometer of the invention consists of a measuring apparatus and a receiving apparatus. The measuring apparatus is formed in a thin patch which may be attached to the skin surface of a user or a desired location where temperature is to be measured. Then the receiving apparatus may be moved close to the measuring apparatus. The receiving apparatus has a measuring switch which may be pressed to activate the receiving apparatus to generate a magnetic field which induces the measuring apparatus to generate electric power required. The measuring apparatus instantly detects the temperature of the targeted object and transmits temperature signals by radio waves to the receiving apparatus, and the receiving apparatus instantly processes and displays temperature value of the targeted object.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.